Domingo de Ramos
by Carontex
Summary: Variación en torno al Universo Inception


_Notas: El Domingo de Ramos en Sevilla es bastante peculiar. Supongo que como en todos los países de tradición católica. La gente se viste de traje y las damas estrenan vestuario, se visitan iglesias engalanadas para la ocasión y las primeras procesiones salen a la calle entre tambores (muy buñueliano el asunto). La visión pagana del asunto es la venida oficiosa de la primavera._

_Combinar este localismo con el universo aséptico de ORIGEN / INCEPTION me sedujo y espere ver que salía del experimento._

_Como cabía esperar el inconsciente se adueñó de la trama y prácticamente terminó el solito el relato._

_Saludos a todos, Fantasmaalineal nos debemos una, esta noche es extraña ya te explicaré los motivos._

_Otra nota : en los bares se sirve la cerveza en la calle en mesas de aluminio(veladores) , la mayoria , con un aperitivo ; altramuces en este caso.  
><em>

- El invierno se acaba.

- Es indudable, el calor, tardes soleadas, cambio de horario.

-Sabes que no podré sobrevivir mas allá del último numero del almanaque.

- Eso no es novedad.

El chirrido de los pájaros se acentúa, el paso de las personas que corretean ávidas de compras parece congelarse en una cadencia a tres veces menos de la velocidad normal. Huele a incienso y polvo.

Las sombras de las calles se trasladan o más bien se alargan hasta casi tocar los veladores, se escucha el rumor de voces desde el bar. Si se presta suficiente atención parecen estar hablando de ellos, murmurando y conscientes de los dos individuos sentados en el soportal. Los pájaros se arremolinan a sus pies picoteando migajas, incluso ellos de vez en cuando alzan las pequeñas cabezas rojas de jilguero buscando arrugas en las caras de los hombres, por otra parte idénticos.

La mesa de aluminio sube en su espalda dos vasos de vino que se calientan con los fuertes rayos del sol de abril, rápido muy rápido, ellos los apuran antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

- ¿Cuando te veré de nuevo? – pregunta el Primero sin mirarlo a los ojos vista está perdida en ese momento de pequeño éxtasis cuando solo apreciamos bultos, los ojos abiertos sin ver por que en esos instantes nos miramos desde dentro. El cerebro se contempla asi mismo y se asegura de ser el mismo trozo de carne que no sabe para que esté en esta realidad pero se siente feliz- el muy zoquete- de vivirla.

-Cuando el frió, cuando las lluvias; como todos los años.

-Aquí no corre el tiempo igual y lo sabes.

-Pues no hagas preguntas absurdas, sabes que es así y siempre será.

El silencio se aposenta en el ambiente cuando un retumbe de tambores se escucha en la lejanía rasgándolo suavemente. Ahora son los dos los que entran en el exiguo éxtasis personal de la mirada que observa sin mirar.

Las proyecciones se acentúan vestidas de un Domingo de Ramos gótico y ténebre. Arropadas de negro se agolpan a la mesa, empujándose unas a otras para obtener mejor detalle de la situación.

- Diles que se marchen, me aturden – ordenó el Segundo, su voz amortiguada por el resonar de tambores clavado en el pecho - me dan miedo.

- No puedo controlar las proyecciones, actúan por iniciativa propia, no te marches seguro que eso les agrada y dejaran de molestarte.

Dicho esto las personas sonrieron: todos de azabache, vestidos de traje y corbata. Camisas almidonadas y ramas de olivo en las manos.

- Me pregunto – cavila el Segundo en voz alta sabiéndose escuchado por los transeúntes- sí cuando despiertes tendrás un vago recuerdo de mi.

-Siempre, la nostalgia es parte de mí ser y tú eres su encarnación. No te amedrentes por el calor siempre vuelve el invierno.

- A lo peor este año no.

El Segundo se levanta de la silla de aluminio, toma un altramuz del plato de loza, come su contenido y escupe la cáscara, esta describe una parábola casi perfecta y en su caída roza la cara del Primero.

Los tambores se acercaban impertinentes. Un estruendo de tormenta en aquel Domingo de Ramos se atempera cadente al paso del Segundo que rodeado de fantasmas veinte años mas jóvenes que el lo agarran del brazo. La lluvia lo acompaña hasta el boquete de la vía.

Su silueta se alea con las sombras de las calles carnívoras que con gusto se lo tragan.


End file.
